


Apple

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Shards of Jade [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Ficlet, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A new ficlet/drabble series of snippets focusing on characters childhood. First up Black Noir
Series: Shards of Jade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851484
Kudos: 8





	Apple

The red apple looks tasty as he steals it's from a neighbours tree. He takes a big bite out of it only to spit most of it out in disgust.

It wasn't juicy and sweet like he had expected, but sour. He drops the rest of the apple onto the ground with a disappointed sigh. Glaring at the fruit lying in the dirt as if it had set out to trick him on purpose.

He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and climbs back over the fence to his backyard.

~~~~ 

The water drips from the ceiling; his dad was supposed to fix the roof ages ago but hadn't got round to it yet.

It was the summer; they were supposed to have hot days and slightly cooler nights, but it hadn't stopped raining for the past week.

Sometimes he liked the rain; the sound and its coolness, but he didn't enjoy splashing on his head through a leaky roof in the night. 

~~~~ 

He nibbles on a piece of bread while sitting in front of the TV. 

Some western is on; he's not paying attention to it, but it's his dad' favourite movie so, he pretends that he is. 

He doesn't like TV much. Not like the other kids at school, but then he has never been much like them. They never shut up, he never speaks. He's stronger than them, but his dad says never to show it or any of the other stuff he can do.


End file.
